massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tharen Orpheus
: “''No better way to escape than to jump through time.” : —Tharen Orpheus : '''Tharen Orpheus' was an independent Turian mercenary and later a Council Spectre from the space station Omega. Born in the Terminus Systems away from the Turian hierarchy, Tharen was brought up by a single father in the neon-lit depths of Omega as a mechanical assistant. However, when his latent biotic potential was discovered, his particular talents became sought after by several mercenary outfits on the asteroid. Tharen served the Blue Suns briefly, but later became a freelancer to spite his former employers. : Following streak of success in Citadel Space and surrounding colonies, Tharen's natural talent for combat and high-risk operations earned him a Spectre recommendation, which he accepted. In 2185, his versatility in combat, investigation, and other fields earned him a spot on the Andromeda Initiative. He accompanied the Turian Ark into the new galaxy, awakening 600 years later in the year 2785 to explore the new worlds laid before them. : Biography Early Life Tharen's father was a deserter from the Turian Engineer corps named Taximus Orpheus, who had fled from duty to great shame following his great disapproval with Turian actions during the First Contact War. In mid-2158, Taximus took his newborn son and booked passage to Omega, taking a portion of his family funds and abandoning his wife to become a mechanic in one of the better sections of Omega (by Terminus System standards). : Taximus taught his son to defend himself at a young age; a necessity in the crime-ridden streets of Omega. Tharen spent most of his young life assisting his father in his workshop, learning technical skills and mechanical fundamentals as they repaired machines ranging from personal VIs to luxury skycars. Taximus endeavored to keep his son from violent lifestyles, but when Tharen was revealed to be a biotic before reaching puberty it was clear that he would be a target of recruitment by the local mercenary gangs. Taximus had the foresight to impart military training on Tharen by the time he was a teenager, coupled with biotic instruction from a retired Asari Huntress; before long Tharen was a capable Sentinel and was eager to contribute to the household funds as a mercenary. Mercenary Life Tharen's first job was with the Blue Suns company. Hired as a security officer at the fresh age of 18, Tharen kept watch over strike operations, illicit deals, and even raging parties at Afterlife during his brief stay with the Suns. However, after refusing to partake in a slavery deal, his employers offered him an ultimatum; accept the job or walk away from the suns. Tharen chose the latter, and discovered just how the Suns dealt with deserters when he returned home to find his father murdered. : Out of anger, Tharen became a freelance mercenary and began working with any and all that would strike at the Blue Suns. Eventually this grew to operating far from Omega on long-off missions. Eventually Tharen decided to operate solely in Citadel space, wanting to put distance between himself and the place where his father perished. : Although he was mistrusted by those who learned of his heritage as the son of a deserter, Tharen consistently delivered results as he participated in assaults and vigilante jobs. He was eventually given a job that required a raid on an organized crime syndicate's rival gang on the Citadel, and accepted it in a bid to reduce the overall crime scene on Zakera Ward. : It was on this mission that he ran into Salarian Spectre Fezik Rayd, who was assigned to neutralize both groups. Tharen clashed with him for a time; however, between Tharen's powerful biotics and Fezik's impenetrable tech shield, neither could gain the upper hand on the other. Fezik called for a truce and offered to double Tharen's pay to assist the Spectre in defeating both syndicates; after a successful operation, Fezik personally recommended Tharen as a Spectre candidate to the Turian councilor. : Councilor Sparatus was initially hesitant to give such an extant member of his species the privilege of the prestigious office of Spectre, but after Tharen proved his worth on a second mission with Rayd, the councilor caved and brought the matter to the other councilors. Tharen was made a Spectre in the year 2182, and participated in the Battle of the Citadel a year later when the Geth attacked in 2183. The Andromeda Initiative After 3 years of service as a Spectre, Tharen was offered a chance to accompany the Andromeda Initiative as a representative of both the Spectre organization and Turian variety. Tharen, having no known family ties left after the death of his father, agreed and was shipped off to the Turian Ark, which departed in 2185. Tharen, like the other colonists aboard the Ark, was put into 600 years of cryogenic stasis, and awoke to a new galaxy in 2785. Personality and Traits Tharen, having few restrictions on him as a Spectre, has a laid back and friendly attitude outside of combat situations. Little things cease to worry him, and he finds comfort in simple moments such as laying back and listening to music, or just watching the view out of a hotel window. He tends to only get angry or worried when something of urgent importance is concerned, and when this occurs, he devotes himself to getting the problem fixed and out of the way as efficiently as possible. He is slow to anger, but slow to cool off. During combat, Tharen's primary directive is the well-being of his squad and himself. Though not a typical Turian in the ways of philosophy, he does adhere to putting the group before himself. He is usually the first to rush to the aid of fallen squadmates, or the first to volunteer for missions that could get others killed. He recognizes his own talents and weaknesses, and when he knows that when someone can get a job done better than he can, he will always attempt to at least assist the task by holding off enemies and providing support fire. Weaponry Tharen is an expert with Assault Rifles, and his personally modified Mattock rifle is his weapon of choice. He is skilled in other firearms and can use just about any gun he lays his hands on, but he prefers to accompany his assault rifle with a submachine gun or a shotgun. Particular models he favors include the shoddy but reliable Blood Pack Punisher SMG, and the Wraith shotgun. Abilities and Powers As a Sentinel, Tharen possesses skills both biotic and tech in nature, and is also an expert marksman; particularly with Assault Rifles. Tharen's biotic powers are far more developed than his tech powers, but both are used primarily to support his weaponry, not to serve as main sources of damage. : = : :